Trapped In Silk
by Acebear2
Summary: some Ellie and Nick fun were they can't keep their hands off each other


Trapped In Silk

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Nick invited Ellie to his place one night after work for some beers. After getting into his apartment he went and got them some beers while she went and put her phone into his speaker and turned on some music. She then turned around as she started to dance he walked over to her hand handed her a beer she then took it and took a sip before pulling him close before grinding on him. He moaned loud as soon as she started. After they finished their beers she pushes him into a nearby chair and started stripping throwing her shirt at him before taking her jeans off and heels. Just leaving her in a light blue bra and thong set and a light blue garter around her thigh with matching knee-high stockings. She then got into his lap and started giving him a lap dance. It wasn't long until he had stopped her by picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom. After she was laying on his bed she looked up at him and asked him if he could tie her up. He then said sure as he took her bra and thong off leaving just her garter and stockings now.

After her thong and bra were on the floor he then went and got some of his ties out of his closet. He then walked over to her and tied her to his bed. After she was tied up he then went to the kitchen and got a wine glass full of ice water and walked back into the bedroom. Once he was in the bedroom he set the glass on his nightstand and got undressed before getting on top of her and kissing her deeply. After making out with her for a little bit he stopped then grabbed an ice cube out of the glass and put it between his teeth before taking it and letting it melt down her body as he went down. Soon the ice cube was melted and he was putting legs onto his shoulders and starting to eat her out.

Soon she was coming fast and hard and he didn't miss a drop of her. After they finished he then put her legs back down then started kissing up her body before kissing her lips. He then started kissing her neck as he entered her fast and deep as she wrapped his legs around him. Soon they were both coming hard and fast together screaming each other's names. After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and untied her before laying down next to her. After he was laying down next to her she rolled over and laid on him cuddling with him wrapping her legs lazily around him. They just laid their just talking for about things like when or if they would finally tell Gibbs. He kissed her head after a few moments of them talking. Soon she was yawning and snuggling before falling asleep it wasn't long after she had fallen asleep he had fallen asleep as well.

She was the first one to wake up due to her phone going off. She smiled seeing he had a boner so she got under the blanket and started sucking him off. It wasn't long after she started that he woke up and started moaning. Soon he was coming fast and hard and she didn't miss a drop. She then kissed him after she was finished before asking him if he wanted some breakfast he then flipped her over and said oh yes as he got on top of her she then giggled before kissing him deeply. Soon they were making love yet again before having to get up and head to the shower and having some shower sex before actually taking a shower. After their shower, they dried off and went back into the bedroom and she went over to the closet and got them something to wear to work she had some things in his closet from last weekend were they spent their whole weekend off tangled in each other.

After getting dressed they went and made some breakfast before heading to the navy yard. After work, they went back to his place and they got right back into bed him using his ties not only to tie her hands but this time to use one as a gag putting one into her mouth before finally entering her fast and deep. Soon they were coming fast and deep for the first time since they had gotten back. After they got their breath back he took the tie out of her mouth and she said they needed to invest in a ball gag not that she didn't love his ties because she does. She then asked him if he was hungry because she was staving, he then got up and made them some cheeseburgers and fries he then grabbed some candy, chips and pop and put everything on a tray and went back into the bedroom. After having dinner she looked at him before getting into his lap and asking how he felt about them not only be becoming officially boyfriend/girlfriend but how he felt about them maybe trying for a baby and taking a vacation to meet her family because she loved him more then he knew. He then thought about it for a moment before finally saying yes to everything, yes to them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend officially and that he would love to meet her family and for them to start a family of there own because he loved her too and always would.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and thanks for reading and please review

p.s thanks to Torigagged for helping with this story hope I hit everything we talk about

yours always

acebear


End file.
